


correlate, causate, causatum, causate...um?

by brawltogethernow



Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic), Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Girl Genius Setting, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Friendship, Gen, Mad Scientists, Prompt Fic, you know what! i've written that multiple times now: i'm going to try to make it a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brawltogethernow/pseuds/brawltogethernow
Summary: Reformed delinquents but in a world ruled by mad science.
Relationships: Honda Hiroto | Tristan Taylor & Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	correlate, causate, causatum, causate...um?

“I don’t understand what you have in common with that Yuugi guy,” said Honda. “I mean, he’s a Spark, and you’re a Spark, but you’re _barely_ a Spark. Doesn’t seem like enough to me, man.”

“Hey, I’m plenty Sparky,” said Jounouchi, who was indeed tinkering with…something unrecognizable. “I’m just dumb. They ain’t mutually exclusive.”

“You know,” said Honda, casually raising one fist, “I usually beat up people who call my friends dumb.”

Jounouchi snorted, putting down the mystery gadget. “Listen, buster, if you wanna _fight–_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> To the Yu-Gi-Oh only readers: Sparks are people genetically predisposed to be mad scientists. So the ephemeral trait of being a Duelist as being a Spark, I guess!? Many of the ones we see are also geniuses. I am of the opinion that this is not a prerequisite. My main evidence is this guy who tried to conquer a town with nothing but a medium-sized mechanical claw, but also most of the other Sparks. (I am also of the opinion that Joey is smarter than he thinks he is, but like.) Also, check out Girl Genius! It's good!
> 
> [Original prompt/Tumblr mirror](https://brawltogethernow.tumblr.com/post/628633368441012224/for-the-writing-meme-jounouchihonda-girl-genius)


End file.
